The Yellow Lotus
by SrbijaViet
Summary: This is about how all the world countries get to met North and South Vietnam. Yes, there are pairings, but you'll have to read to find them out! XD
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

It's the world meeting, and China's hosting it. He said there would be two special guests. It's everyone talking, except the Asian countries. They already knew who they were, but they promised China not to tell anyone. The females start chattering like birds.

"Maybe China found two new male countries!" squeals Ukraine in Belarus 'ear.

"I just came here to see if they looked hot," whispers Belarus," And if they looked like good allies. But don't get me wrong, my heart belongs to Russia only."

"I hope they're not scary..." adds in Lichtenstein.

Meanwhile, the males are having their own little conversation.

"I bet you guys one million dollars that both of them are girls!" hisses Prussia.

"_Mon ami, _none of us need you to tell us that!" says France, "But just for the record, they're both mine!"

"No way, you bastard!" growls Romano, "It's **way** too obvious that they'll be with me!"

"Guys!" barks Spain," Its way too rude if you one of you guys take both of the ladies! It's double dating! You got to know how to share! Besides... the hotter one is going to be with me!"

"Spain just dropped the bomb," Hungary says to Belgium, observing the boys like watching nothing on TV.

"I don't need even need a **guy** to tell me that," comments Belgium.

The guys explode, yelling at each other like they do at a battle field.

"And Germany is going to yell in three, two, one, and..."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"Told ya so," whispers Hungary.

"Does EVERY SINGLE meeting HAVE to end up like THIS! Seriously! Now where's China!"

"I'm here, aru!" yelps China, "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had to pick up our special guests."

Two people walk into the room. One is wearing some sort of red dress with gold decorations, and the other is wearing a similar dress, but it's green.

"Who are they?" asks Seychelles.

"The one in red is North Vietnam, "says China," And the other in green is South Vietnam. They're twins. Some of you may have already met these two, but for those who haven't, you'll have time to get to know them better, I'm sure. Now, let's begin our meeting!"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Leading Girl**_

Everyone is extremely surprised.

"I swear they must be China's younger sisters, or even his kids!" mutters Hungary.

"Oh God, aren't they hot!" whispers Romano. Hong Kong, since he was sitting next to Romano, elbows him on the side.

"Hey, what was that for?" asks Romano.

"Calling my older sister hot," says Hong Kong.

"Why do you even call each other brother and sister anyway?" mutters Romano.

"Sure, we're not related, but we still look out for each others backs," explains Hong Kong," but of course, there are lots of exceptions, but we came so close to each other that we just started calling each other brother and sister."

"Guys, you better stop talking before goes all Rambo on us," jokes Korea. Everyone knows that Germany doesn't have tolerance for basically anything, so they listened to Korea.

Nobody notices, but the two ladies already chose their seats. North Vietnam sits beside China, and South Vietnam sits beside a blonde. The blonde wears glasses and haves navy blue eyes. South starts a conversation with him.

"I've never met you before," she starts, "You look an awful like America. Are you _Chú_ Canada?"

Canada turns wide-eyed; no one has ever recognised him as himself before.

"Y-y-yes. I am Canada. How do you know me?"

"America used to mention you once in a while. I also read a lot of books: I have my own library at home. So... is it true that you never get recognised?"

"Yes... I really hate that..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Did I offend you, _chú_?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! By the way... what does _chú mean?"_

"It means 'Mr.' in my language."

"Oh... that's nice to know... you're respectful, like Japan."

"Look, the meeting's going to start soon, so I guess we should stop talking."

The two try to listen inattentively, but the meeting turns out to be nothing but a NASDAQ building: nothing but yelling. Germany looks frustrated, and finally yells.

"EVERYONE, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"Now, now Germany, don't kill someone," mutters Austria as he sips his tea.

"I'll state our rules; don't talk for any more than eight minutes, and yo-"

"Can't talk without any research, we get it!" yells everyone in a mocking voice.

A hand is raised.

"I now give Miss South Vietnam permission to speak," announces Germany.

"_Did Chú Germany really just call me __**'Miss'?"**_ thinks Vietnam. She blushes a soft pink, but as she stands, it disappears.

"Today I would like to talk about poverty," states Vietnam, "Not just because it is now a huge problem where I live, but because it is also a problem where **all** of us live, not matter how big or small the problem may be."

Prussia raises his hand. Vietnam nods to let him speak.

"What if this problem isn't in our homes?" he asks smirking.

"That is a complete lie. If someone tells me right now that not a single person in their country is poor, I will personally go into the streets and pull out at least a person who is poor," says Vietnam. "You can even have a little money, but you are still considered poor. Why? Because you still can't pay enough money to have liveable conditions. You're always struggling with money, and unless you're good at handling money, it's going to disappear faster than it came. I do understand there's something called welfare, but as you know, not everyone can qualify for it, so it's not really the best option. Donations sometimes help, but the money doesn't go to everyone who is poor. I really don't know how we should start to tackle the problem of poverty, but I'm sure if everyone pitches in ideas, we'll make it through. Does anyone have any questions or suggestions?"

Vietnam watches desperately as everyone tries their best to think. Feliciano raises his hand.

"Yes, Feliciano?"

"Maybe we all can develop some sort of world wide organisation to help and prevent poverty, wherever and whenever it happens!"

"Yes, and we can make qualifications a little more lax," pipes in America.

Everyone starts to give their ideas, and Vietnam smiles.

"Who's going to start this organization?" asks Vietnam."I mean, I can't start it! I'm one the world's poorest countries! Anyone wants to volunteer?"

Two countries raise their hands: Canada and America.

"How about we take a vote, since two countries want to kick start this organisation. Who votes Canada?" asks Vietnam.

"Who is Canada?" asks Romano.

"He is the man sitting next to me. Canada, if you may please stand."

Vietnam looks at Canada and smiles. He blushes: she's trying to give him some well-deserved attention.

"America, may you please stand as well."

Everyone turns to the opposite side of the room. Canada's brother stands.

"How are we supposed to tell them apart!" asks Cuba.

"Simple. I'm beside Canada and America is standing alone," explains Vietnam." Now, who votes America?"

Only a few countries raise their hands.

"Alright," says Vietnam after she counted."Who votes Canada?"

Everyone else, including Vietnam herself, raises their hands.

"According to the majority, Canada should lead this new organisation," announces Vietnam. "Canada, are you up for it?"

Canada stares at the floor to hide his face. He then looks up, happy to finally be noticed.

"Yes, I am up for it."

"Thank you, Canada. I guess this concludes our meeting...?" Vietnam stares a Germany, who is used to taking control. Germany nods his approval.

"Thank you, everyone."

Everyone stands up. The Communist countries all surround North Vietnam, while everyone else surrounds South Vietnam.

"Wow! I never knew **you** of all people could lead a meeting!" exclaims England. " We really should have our next meeting in your home!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" exclaims Spain. "How about all of the countries stay at Vietnam's house? Ya know, get to know them better!"

"I agree!" says Iceland, "But we can only do so if Vietnam's okay with it..."

"Of course I'm okay with it! It'll be so much fun! When do you guys want to come over?"

"I don't know... maybe a week from now?" asks Holland.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" exclaims Vietnam," Do we all agree?"

"Yes!" responds everyone, including the Communist countries.

"Then it's settled," says North Vietnam." We hope to see you guys in one week!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Vietnam**_

The two sisters make preparations for their guests.

"North, I know my home is bigger than yours, but I can't have everyone in my house! Can you take a few people, please?"

"...Alright! I'll take China, North Korea, Russia, and Cuba. If you need more, just let me know."

"Thanks a lot, North! Just asking, but...what's gotten into you lately?" asks South.

"What do you mean?" asks the confused North.

"You usually hate me and argue with me! You've been so nice this whole week!"

"I guess I might have put the past behind me... or maybe that I'm bi-polar. I really don't know. But don't get me wrong, I still might get angry at you!"

"You know that you don't have to tell me that, right?" says the twin. "And yes, you're probably bi-polar. Now come on, we have our guests coming tomorrow afternoon!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"I'll get it!" South Vietnam opens the door.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think **you** guys would come!"

"And miss out on the fun!"exclaims South Korea. "Hell no!"

It's all of the Asian countries.

"Guess who we brought?" sings Taiwan.

"You guys didn't!" exclaims South Vietnam.

"Hey, lil' sister!"

"Tibet!" squeaks the brunette. "You actually came!"

"Anything for my little sister! Where's North?"

"North is in my library right now, if you want to see her... But come on in! "

Few minutes later, all the European countries come.

"Well, if it isn't _ma petite orchidée!_"

"Hey, France..." mutters the Asian."It's been a while. Sorry that I couldn't visit..."

"Not at all, _mon amour_!" exclaims France, looking down. "Just as long as I get to see you..."

"_Non,__nous ne sommes JAMAIS__le partage des__chambres__**, **__France!"_exclaims Vietnam.

"Aww! I thought we could be bed buddies!"

"Don't even get me started, France!"

A few more countries brush through.

"Hey, it's totally Vietnam!" exclaims a blonde.

"Poland! It's been a while..."

"Oh, geez! It's totally alright! Just as long as I can, like do some shopping with you!"

"Oh, you never changed!"sighs Vietnam. She examines the room.

"I might as well get you guys to the living room before my hallway walls start to crack!" jokes Vietnam. She has everything planned out, and she was lucky that she got hold of a room for herself right beside her most loved room: her library.

"_I wonder who's coming in next..."_

_Knock, knock!_

The person at the door keeps on knocking.

"_It's defiantly America," _thinks Vietnam in annoyance.

"I'm coming!" she yells.

She opens the door. Canada is standing with in on hand and a red suitcase in the other. Cuba is attacking America, and America is trying to pull away. As soon as Cuba notices South at the door, he lets go, blushing beet red.

"Well, I can see that I may have to keep you guys apart!" jokes Vietnam.

"Oh, don't worry about us!" exclaims Cuba. "We'll be no problem! Not at all!"

"I hope you can keep that promise," says Vietnam. "But please, come in!"

The men drop their suitcases to socialize with the others. Vietnam is about to close the door.

"WAIT!" yells a voice.

Vietnam opens the door again to see the last three countries: Australia, New Zealand, and Seychelles.

"Australia?" asks Vietnam. "It's been such a long time since back then..."

"Aw, geez mate! I'm just glad to see to see ya again," says Australia. He puts his hands in a hugging position.

"Ya want a hug from an old pal?"

"Why not?" Vietnam leans over to give the bushy eye-browed man a hug.

Everyone heads to the living room.

"Seychelles?" asks Vietnam.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude to such an honourable guest, but can you please tell everyone to meet me in the kitchen in about five minutes? They should all be in the living room."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'd be glad to," says Seychelles.

"Thanks for the help!" calls out Vietnam.

"Thanks for coming," says South Vietnam. "I see that we have everyone here. So, North and I have planned everything out, room wise. We made sure that everyone was happy with their rooms. It guys in one half of the house and girls on the other so don't get any ideas! The Communist countries are going with my sister to her house, and everyone else is staying here. We'll spend most of our time at my house due to the fact that it's bigger. Are there any questions?"

"Do we get room mates?" asked France.

"That depends on who you are!" responds the dark brunette. "And don't worry, France. I made sure that you would be alone."

Everyone laughs, knowing that the pervy France would be upset with this news.

"How will we be able to tell you guys apart?" asks Spain. "You two are identical twins!"

"Urmm..." thinks the Asian. "Oh, right! North has a star-shaped birth mark on her left cheek, and I don't have it. Any more questions?"

The room is silent.

"Alright! Let's go then!"

China, North Korea, Russia, and Cuba get their belongings to follow North Vietnam, but they are stopped by two female countries. They are Ukraine and Belarus.

"Brother!" pleads Ukraine. "Let us come with you, please!"

Russia looks into South Vietnam's eyes.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?"_ thinks Vietnam.

The brunette turns to her twin. Her twin gives a curt nod.

"Since it's alright with my sister, you may go with Russia," says South.

The two squeal with excitement, and follow North. Something then starts to tug at South's silk pants. She looks down and sees a young boy. She kneels down to get a better look at him.

"Hi!" says the Asian. "I'm South Vietnam! Who are you?"

"My name is Sealand!" squeaks the blonde. "You wanna play with me?"

"Sure, I would love to!" exclaims Vietnam, "But... I have to show the adults their bedrooms first: they might get angry at me! Then we can play, alright?"

"OKAY!" squeaks Sealand.

"_He reminds me of America,"_ thinks the brunette.

"Vietnam, can we-"

Vietnam looks up and sees England.

"SEALAND! I thought I told you to stay home!"

"Well, you thought wrong!" argues the little boy. "I wanted to meet Vietnam too! Why can't **I **do **anything**!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vietnam! I should bring him back home..."

"Don't take him back, please!" pleas the Asian. "Sealand won't be any trouble, right Sealand?"

The little blonde nods. England stares at his look alike, and back at Vietnam.

"FINE," growls England. "But Sealand, DON'T BREAK ANYTHING, you understand?"

"Yep," replies Sealand.

"Now can you please show everyone their rooms?" asks England.

"With pleasure," replies Vietnam.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Lil Bit of History-Part 1**_

As soon as everyone was in their rooms, unpacking everything, South Vietnam did what she had promised to Sealand: to play with him. She first went to the backyard, with Sealand on her shoulders.

"What are we going to play?" the little Sealand asks.

"We are going to play 'Catch that Tiger'."

"How do we play that?"

"Simple. You and I are the hunters, and my cat is the tiger. We have to try and catch the tiger before he can hurt someone. "

"Can I see your cat?"

"Okay," says Vietnam. "But be careful: He's a bit... big, for a cat."

"That's alright... Just as long as your cat doesn't bite..."

"He's never bitten anyone, so I think you'll be alright!"

"_H__ổ__! __đ__i__ra __đây__!_" calls Vietnam.

A Bengal Tiger walks out to greet Vietnam.

"That's your cat!" squeaks the European. "I'm pretty sure that's a tiger..."

"He is!" giggles Vietnam. "His name,_ H__ổ__, _means 'tiger'"

"How are we supposed to catch him! I bet he's really fast!"

"Don't worry! He's fun to play with! I've had him since I was your age!"

"Okay! Let's play then!"

Vietnam and Sealand start chasingHổ, while some of the countries had already gathered on the porch to watch their game.

"What's up with that?" asks Germany.

"Vietnam has a soft side for animals and kids," explains China. "It's been a while since she's had this much fun."

"_Was?"_

"Vietnam-neesan was taken over by many countries, and she suffered many wars," continues China. "One of them was me... She was always worried about who to trust and what to do if someone was to invade her home... it's been a while since she's been so relaxed."

"Ve~!" sighs Italy. "That looks like fun! Come on, Germany! Let's go play with them!"

The Italian grabs Germany's sleeve and tries to drag him to the yard. The blonde, for an obvious reason, doesn't budge.

"Ve~? What's wrong, Germany? Don't you wanna play?"

"No!" says the German sharply. "Playing is so childish! Besides, I have better things to do..."

"Like what?" asks the brunette. "Watch Vietnam have fun? She's probably just like you: strict and scary. Come on, PLEASE?"

"But...Fine!"

Italy starts running towards the two.

"_At least Italy is running instead of sleeping or eating pasta..." _thinks Germany. _"I might as well find out why."_

Germany finally runs toward the little game. Everyone is giggling in their pursuit to catchHổ. The tiger seems to have fun as well. Germany then notices the laugh of Vietnam: soft and sweet, like chiming little bells. He doesn't know it, but he fell in love with the sound. Germany gets a weird feeling.

"_I feel... __**warm.**__"___thinks the blonde. "_It feels nice. Is it...Happiness?"_

Germany realizes that he's been too focused on work lately. He smiles, and even let's out a little laugh. Italy stops running.

"Ve~? Germany... did you just...**laugh?**"

There is a long silence between the two.

"YAY! Germany is happy! I'm so happy now! Come on, Germany! Let's run!"

Germany nods and runs towards Hổ, with Italy at his heels. Many other countries join in, including England. Everyone playing 'Catch That Tiger' is now laughing with joy. The tiger finally gets tired after a long chase, and plops on the grass.

"Yay!" squeaks Sealand. "We won!"

Vietnam looks up to the sky.

"It's getting late," the female announces. "Let's go inside. We should have dinner."

"I wonder what's for dinner..." says America.

"I don't think we'll be having hamburgers, America..." hisses France.

"Damn it!"

Vietnam is working diligently in the kitchen to serve everyone their food. North Vietnam and the Communists come in to sit at the table. The smell of food flows into the dining room.

"Mmm..." murmurs Seychelles. "I wonder what Vietnam is cooking."

"It's probably one of her best dishes," says Romano.

"I wish it would have been pasta..." mutters Feliciano.

"Don't be so rude!" exclaims Hungary.

"Okay!" shouts South Vietnam. "Dinner's ready!"

Vietnam walks in with many china bowls on two trays. She places them before the European and North American countries before running back to get more bowls.

"What is this?" asks Canada.

"Huh? Who said that?" squeaks Taiwan.

"Me, Canada! I asked what is this..."

"Oh, that! It's Vietnam's best dish! It's called '_p__h__ở__'."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Te, he! You're funny! It means 'noodle soup' in Vietnam's language."

"Oh! This tastes good, right?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" moans Canada.

Canada picks up the chopsticks in attempt to grab the noodles. They keep on slipping, though. The blonde then notices an odd spoon, and decides to use it like any ordinary spoon. He sips at the warm soup.

"_Wow! This tastes really good! Did Vietnam really make this? She must have France's cooking skills!"_

"Oh, so I see that you really like the _p__h__ở__!"_

"Oh, hi Vietnam! Yeah, this tastes really good! Did someone teach you to cook like this?"

"No... not really. I discovered this myself."

"Gee, you cook even better than France!"

Vietnam smiles, but it seems like there's something wrong.

"Thanks... we should eat now..."

"_There's something wrong with Vietnam..." _thinks Canada. _"Maybe I should ask China later..."_

"Hey China!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's **me, **Canada!"

"Oh, sorry! You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah... I said to Vietnam that she cooks better than France, and then she smiled... but it didn't look like a normal smile. It looked like... there was something wrong with her... do you know anything about that?"

"I'm going to tell you only this: Don't you DARE ever talk about Vietnam's past."

"But-"

"Just don't, Hǎo!" shrieks China. "If you want to know anything about her, just go to her library."

"Where's that!"

China walks away, not noticing Canada's question.

"ARGG!" growls Canada. "Fine! I'll find it myself!"

The Canadian stomps of, determined to find the Asian's library.

Author's Note: Did you guys like that? I have a good feeling about this. I don't mind you guys criticizing me. I'm an okay Vietnamese Historian, and I speak Vietnamese A LOT, so do not question my authority on these two subjects XD! Other then that, I don't mind, so please rate, comment, and favourite!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Lil Bit of History-Part 2**_

He's been wandering around for almost an hour, and even **Vietnam **is sleeping!

"Darn it!" he mutters to himself. "Why can't I find a library! Am I going in circles...?"

The blonde finally came up to huge doors. It's bamboo, with many carved dragons. Even the door handles are in the shape of a dragon.

"_I wonder if China made this for Vietnam..." _thinks Canada.

He knocks, just in case if anyone is in there. No answer. The Canadian slowly cracks the door open, trying not to wake anyone. Canada tip-toes into the **enormous **room.

"This... is almost like the library at Parliament Hill!" whispers the blonde.

Canada stares in awe as he examines the room. It's literally covered with dragons. The library has two levels.

"_Didn't Vietnam say she was one of the poorest countries in the world?" _thinks the blonde. _"How could she have even __**built this**__!"_

The man realizes that he should be quick. He didn't want to be thought of as a creep. But then again, nobody ever notices him, except for Vietnam. The idea makes him panic.

He glances around. He notices that Vietnam had organized her library by the alphabet. This made his 'quest' easier. He sees the 'TUV' section of the library and scuttles to the stairs. The Canadian scans the books.

"_Vietnam's real organized," _thinks Canada. _"This shouldn't be so hard. Now... there should be something that says Vietnam or anything like that."_

The blonde's search is fruitless. He sighs loudly.

"_I wish I found something..." _thinks the man.

As he turns around, his hand tips a book over. It's thick, and doesn't have anything on its spine. Canada wheels around, thinking that the book would land with a great thud. Instead, the book is only tilted, clearly defying the laws of gravity.

"_This can only mean one thing:" _thinks the terrified blonde. _"An entrance to a secret room!"_

As Canada had suspected, the whole wall rotated exactly 180®. He trembles in fear.

"_What if it's booby-trapped? What if Vietnam keeps an animal in there?"_

The man realizes that he's thinking absolute nonsense.

"_You're a man!" _thinks Canada. _"You can do this!"_

The blonde flexes and marches into the dark stairwell. He doesn't notice is the tall black figure silently following him.

England groans. His room mates are America, Canada, and France (but he forgot about Canada a while ago...).

"Hey, England!" shouts America. "Why don't we watch _Scream 4_?"

"America, I'm not in the mood right now..."

"Come on, _PLEASE_?"

"Stop being a whiny little brat, you git!" yells England.

America looks at the Brit, clearly hurt. The nearby Frenchman changes the subject.

"Isn't Vietnam _juste incroyable_?" asks France.

"I guess... I've heard that she's suffered a lot of wars, but she still manages to be so... _kind_..."

"That's what you zink! She wasn't always nice!"

"What in the bloody hell do you mean?"

"I don't think you should tell him..." hisses the American.

"_Non, Amérique!_ It's about time _le lapin _knew..."

The Canadian gasps. The room is about the size of an apartment's kitchen. It has a bookshelf filled with what seems to be diaries.

"_Oh, no!" _ thinks the blonde. _"There's so many of them! Where should I start?"_

A gloved hand suddenly covers Canada's mouth. The blonde tries to scream, but only to know that nobody will hear him. The hand decides to let the blonde go.

"Relax," says the deep voice. "It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything..."

Canada slowly turns around, shaking to the bone.

"T-T-T-T-T-Turkey! What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same..." responds the Turk. "I'm here to find out about Vietnam."

"Ok-k-kay then..." says the blonde. "W-w-where do you think we sh-sh-should start t-then?"

"I believe this should help us..."

The masked man grabs a book entitled"_111BC-39AD"_.

"You see, _mon lapin, les deux petites _Vietnams' misery starts around 111BC. Zey were _vraiment petite _at zat time. Their home was taken over by _Chine _back zen."

"No way!" exclaims England and America.

"_Mais oui, mes amis! _Zey managed to kick him out, but he invaded many more times. He had ended up taking control for a total of one thousand years."

"Gah!" squeaks Canada. "_A thousand years!_"

"They must be some tough desert flowers!" mutters Turkey.

"So... w-which is next?"

"I heard that France was powerful during the mid-1800s in the Asian countries. Let's check there..."

"Zis iz where _moi _comes in!" exclaims the Frenchman.

"Oh dear God no..." mutters the Englishman.

"_Mais oui, mon petit lapin! _Those were my most glorious days! See, I found those _belles roses _during zat time! Zey were so _belles _zat I just had to have them as one of my colonies! So I took them and other countries in _Asie du Sud, a_nd I called zem 'French Indochina'! _Bon nom, non?"_

"Gee, I feel sorry for them!" hisses America in England's ear.

"Do tell, my boy!" responds England. "In fact, I think I remember the day that frog started to brag about that..."

"But in WWII, Japan occupied their homes, forcing France out!" yelps the blonde.

"How interesting!" says Turkey. "I wonder why Japan would do such a thing to such beautiful women..."

"You know that Japan wanted to take over all of the Asian countries at that time, right?"

There's a long silence in the room. The masked man shrugs.

"Oh, well! Let's keep on reading."

"Alright then, where were we...? Oh, yeah!"

The two begin to read silently. Canada has strangely become comfortable with the freaky Turk.

'_But in 1941, my sister had an organization called __**'Vietminh'. **__This group managed to fight Japan's army. After a while, when America had finally dropped his atomic bomb in Japan, his army retreated to defend Japan. After the war had ended, France tried to take us back, but he was unsuccessful thanks to North's Vietminh. There was a peace treaty at Switzerland's home between the two, and my sister and I got separated. Her boss was Communist, mine was Republican. I didn't like Communism at all, so I was okay with it. Even though in the treaty, North's place was to have elections on a daily basis, it never happened. America made an alliance with me after that, helping me financially and giving me military advice.' _

"So wait, you're telling me that you _and _America had some sort of relationship with her!" asks the Brit.

"_Exactement, Angleterre!" _says the blonde. "And you have none!"

"H-h-hey! It wasn't my bloody fault, now was it?"

France does a face palm. America looks uneasily at the two. The burger lover doesn't want to tell his part of Vietnam's story.

"Alright, guys... I think it's my turn to talk now..."

**Author's Note: **Muahahahahaha! I have now placed you on a cliff hanger! For you American Hetalia lovers out there, my next chapter is going to make you cry, alright? Don't ask me why, but it will. By the way, before my awesome story doesn't get removed (LOL, pulled a Prussia) :

**I don't own Hetalia.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Lil Bit of History-Part 3**_

"So...urm... I don't know how to really start..."

"What!" yelps the Brit. "Are you telling me that the hero doesn't want to talk about his relations with Vietnam!"

"Shut up, _lapin!_" yells the Frenchman. "Let him tell his side of all zis!"

"Can't I just tell you guys tomorrow?" asks the American.

"NO/ _NON_!" yells the two in union.

"Fine, Fine! I'll tell! Geez! But this is going to be really long, so don't blame me, alright?"

The Europeans nod curtly.

"Alrighty then... it all started in 1964..."

_**Vietnam-1964**_

"_Since I had an alliance with Vietnam, I couldn't let anything happen to her. My boss, John F. Kennedy, secretly sent me to her place to protect her from her from North Vietnam and her supporters. Anyways, North Vietnam's patrol boats attacked my destroyer __**Maddox **__in the Gulf of Tonkin. Some of my planes then started bombing some North Vietnamese targets... But in 1965, my new boss, Lyndon B. Johnson, started to send in the first ground troops to South Vietnam's home and increased the bombing in North Vietnam. By 1968, there were 550, 000 of my troops in Vietnam._

_In early 1968, North Vietnam launched her 'Tet Offensive'. It was basically a series of attacks on South Vietnam's major cities. North had lost many of her people, but after three years, I couldn't manage to defeat the Vietcong._

_There were talks about peace at France's place in May, but it happened really slowly. The war was becoming unpopular back home. $30 billion dollars was wasted per year on this war. Bombing North Vietnam was also ruining my reputation._

_In 1969, my next boss, Richard M. Nixon, started to send troops back home. He announced that South would have to defend herself from that time until the war was finished. The last ground troops left Vietnam, including myself, in 1972. There was a peace treaty in 1973, but North and South Vietnam didn't keep their side of the terms. North attacked South in 1974, and the following year, South had surrendered. South Vietnam and I had lost many people, and all of those brave people died for nothing..." _

Canada and Turkey stood there in shock.

"That... is what actually...happened?" asks Canada.

"I guess so..." responds the masked man. "We...should get out of here."

The Canadian wheels around to make a run for it, but the Turk grabs his shoulder.

"We were never here, right?"

"Yes, sir..."

"How could you have even remembered all of that?" asks England. "You never even bother to listen to anybody!"

"It was... the most real time of my life..." mutters the blonde. "During that time, South Vietnam and I were in love, I guess you could say..."

"_Mon Dieu!" _shrieks the Frenchman. "You actually fell in love! And you remembered everything! ...Wait, _pour une moment..._ you still love her, don't you?"

America hesitates, but nods slowly.

"You look upset..." says the Brit. "Why are you upset?"

"Because... well... when North had control over South, she decided to keep South Vietnam away from me. I haven't seen South Vietnam for all that time..."

"_QUOI!" _demands France. "For all those years!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asks the concerned England.

"Well..." mutters America."Umm...urm...yeah..."

"Have no fear, Yankee!" exclaims the Frenchman. "Big Brother France will help you out!"

"He doesn't need your help, frog! I will help him."

"Oh, so all of ze sudden you know about _amour!_ Zen tell me, what should he do?"

"Well, since you asked, he should-"

"-be friends with South Vietnam?" asks America.

"WHAT, _ARU!" _shrieks China. "For what, _aru_!"

"Hey man, I'm asking for your permission. When's the last time someone's done that?"

"But why ask me? Why not North, _aru_?"

"We both know that she hates me! Come on man, PLEASE?"

"Okay... but I still don't get it, _aru..._"

"I know you're still overly-protective of them... right?"

The Asian nods his head. There's a long silence.

"You still like her, don't you, _aru?_"

"Am I THAT obvious?" asks the concerned American.

"Hey, it was just a guess, _aru!"_

"Alrighty... thanks man!"

"No problem, _aru!_" shouts the Chinese to the blonde.

"_I hope this turns out well..." _thinks the Asian.

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry it took SO long to get this chapter done! I kinda had a HUGE writer's block, so yeah... Next chapter's on one of the Italian brother's perspective!** P.S- I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**


	7. NOTICE!

My God , I'm SO sorry about the lack of my activeness. I have numerous reasons, but... I have a solution! From now on, I will be posting every two weeks for each story! As of the collab I had with "Poland", I will work that after I finish off my two fanfictions. Thank you to all my followers, and thanks for the understanding!


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Asians Eat Tomatoes Too**_

Romano rubs his eyes as he sits up. It's about 8 in the morning, and he feels a bit drowsy. Romano looks down at his legs, for they felt a bit compressed. The Italian's face goes white.

"FELICIANO, GET YOUR FRICKING HEAD OFF MY LEGS!" he yells.

"Ve~?"

His younger brother slowly does what he is told. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"What's wrong, Romano? Is it morning already?"

"_Why does that bastard have to be so innocent?" _ Romano hisses in his head.

"Yes it is, you lazy bastard!" mutters Romano. "Get off the bed! We need to get ready and got eat breakfast!"

"Ve, okay~!" responds Feliciano. "I hope Kim has tomatoes. Or even better, pasta~!"

"She doesn't have those, Feli!" shouts the Italian. "Which kinda sucks..."

The brothers arrive at the large table, and find everyone there.

"_Great..." _thinks Romano. _"We're late."_

Feliciano takes a seat beside Ludwig. That leaves Romano no choice but to sit next to his brother, just to make sure that the potato-sucking bastard doesn't try anything.

"Ve, Ludwig~! What's Kim making for breakfast?"

"How am I supposed to know? She kept all of us out of the kitchen! She said it was a surprise..."

"A surprise~? I love surprises! Maybe it's pasta~! I like pasta. Pasta would be nice..."

"I thought I already told you, you idiot, South Vietnam doesn't have ANY pasta!" growls Romano. "How many times do I-"

"Breakfast is ready!" shouts the Asian from the kitchen.

The female walks towards to table with three plates balanced on one arm. Since Romano is sitting in the upper corner closer to the kitchen, he gets one of the first plates. He looks his meal in surprise. A quarter of his plate is filled with tomato slices!

"YOU EAT TOMATOES!" shrieks Romano.

The brunette looks down at him and smiles.

"I grow my own tomatoes. I forgot who introduced them to me, but I usually have them for breakfast."

The Italian looks at her wide-eyed, but it quickly turns into a mischievous grin.

"Well, now we both have something in common, eh?"

South Vietnam laughs.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

She quickly runs back into the kitchen to give everyone else their food. Spain, who just happens to be sitting right in front of Romano, leans forward.

"Romano, you still love me, right _amour_?"

He looks down at his food.

"Yes," he mutters. "But I think I might have fallen in love with her."

Spain gently smiles. Why does that bastard remind the brunette of his younger brother?

"It's okay Romano, I have as well~"

This news gives the Italian the need to beat up Spain. Kim should only belong to him! Wait, he already belongs to Spain. But if Spain loves her as well...

"Just don't get disappointed when I have her for my own, alright?"

Romano grins and starts to eat.

Half way done, he looks over to South Vietnam, and sees that she's sitting right in between Australia and South Korea. In front of her is that obnoxious American and they all seem to be having a good conversation. The brunette finds that his appetite is somewhat ruined. How is he going to get this lovely female to notice him? He stares at his meal blankly, and sees the only tomato there. It hits him.

"_I'll be the only tomato! Then I'll be easy to notice! But how do I do it...?"_

He shrugs and decides to think of something later, and finishes of his breakfast.

Everyone's outside. Kim and Ziem have been working in the fields for a while. It's boiling, and pretty much everyone's complaining.

"Aiya, how do you two live like this?" asks China.

"Da, my home is so much colder..." mutters a certain Russian.

"That's cuz you live on the top of the world! The Arctic Circle!" hisses Prussia. "So not awesome!"

"South, can you PLEASE get everyone to shut up?" growls North Vietnam.

"Do I look like Buddha here? Just lemme think..."

"PASTA~!" (Guess who said that?)

Romano sits underneath a tree, but it really isn't helping that much.

"Hey, why don't we just go swimming?" suggests Thailand.

Kim snaps her fingers.

"That's a great idea! Hey North, let's go to Ha Long Bay!"

"Oh, come on! Why my place?"

"Because I've been doing most of the work lately!"

The Northerner huffs.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the one with the bigger brain, right?" teases the sister.

"Oh shut up!"

Most of the Asians giggle.

"So are we going or what?" says Romano.

The South Vietnamese nods.

The Bay is beautiful, and nobody could really deny it. It has lots of homes and ferries afloat. The Bay contains many mountainous islands, and beautiful clean water. Romano didn't know much about North Vietnam, but if one thing's for sure, she knows how to get tourists.

"Wow!" exclaims Cuba. "This is really nice, Ziem! Almost as nice as my place!"

For some reason, the twin sisters rolled their eyes. Romano knows that Ziem was clearly annoyed, but why did Kim roll her eyes?

"Come on, let's go find some ferries..." mutters Ziem.

"Agreed." responds Kim. "Alright everyone, follow us!"

The Asians all head over to the dock, with everyone else right behind them. Kim grabs a paddle, and so does Ziem. Each of them get onto a ferry, and quickly split up the countries into two groups. Kim got most of the Europeans, including Romano. Something told him this day was going to be quite interesting.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty guys, it's finally here! The next chapter! I'm honestly SO sorry about the hold up, but it sucks when you have a writer's block, and a big one at that. As well, I'm trying to keep up with my three roleplaying accounts and my YouTube account. I'm going to need some more input from you guys, because I only have a feint idea about what to do for my next chapter, and as well, my writing style has obviously changed. Thanks for your support everyone! Btw, this entire thing wasn't my original idea. This story is a result of an inspiration from a story by **dbsklover **called **Why Her? **Give this author some credit, alright?


End file.
